


How It Always Should Be

by snnycarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rafael has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snnycarisi/pseuds/snnycarisi
Summary: “She’s old, almost completely blind and hates most people, just so you know.” The words flew out of Rafael’s mouth before he even had time to think them. So maybe he was nervous, so what? If he could play his nerves off as being precautious about his cat, that counted as a win.“Hello to you too,” Sonny said, trying to keep a straight face before leaning down and planting a soft peck on Rafael’s cheek. “You gonna let me in?”---Where Rafael Barba is soft for his one-eyed cat and Sonny





	How It Always Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I had some major writer's block and this is the product... It's not amazing but it's something. Enjoy!

S: dont think i can make it tonight :( case is kicking our asses

Rafael frowned down at the text from his boyfriend. After only a month of finally being together, he and Sonny had gone out every other day for dinner or drinks but had barely seen each other the past week. They had planned to visit this brand-new French restaurant; it was very exclusive but Rafael had managed to secure a reservation. He was excited, of course, but really all he cared about was spending time with Sonny. He understood why Sonny would blow him off though, he had seen how little evidence they had and how hard the whole squad was looking to find something to incriminate their rapist. Still, after a long week all he really wanted was a night to unwind with the detective. 

R: Do you want to come over instead? Just get takeout and watch a movie

Rafael panicked slightly- as it was still early in the relationship Sonny had not been to his apartment yet and he feared the younger man would see this as presumptuous. However, being the good natured, somewhat oblivious man he was, Sonny replied almost instantly.

S: sure thatd be good actually  
S: is it ok if i spend the night? so i dont have to go home in the morning and change

As if Rafael could ever deny him anything.

R: Of course. Plus, you get to meet my cat.

He knew he’d mentioned the cat to Sonny before but only ever in passing; he was having trouble letting someone into his personal life, if he was honest, and he felt the cat was a good place to start. Although most people were unaware of the existence of his one-eyed rescue cat, she was his whole world before Sonny came along and Rafael felt obligated to share that with him.

S: hope thats not a euphemism counselor ;)

R: Hurry up and do your job. Come over when you’re done.  
\---

“She’s old, almost completely blind and hates most people, just so you know.” The words flew out of Rafael’s mouth before he even had time to think them. So maybe he was nervous, so what? If he could play his nerves off as being precautious about his cat, that counted as a win.

“Hello to you too,” Sonny said, trying to keep a straight face before leaning down and planting a soft peck on Rafael’s cheek. “You gonna let me in?”

Rafael tentatively stepped aside so Sonny could enter his apartment. Almost as if on queue, a little black ball of fluff dashed towards the door. Rafael’s anxiety eased considerably- he swore he should register his cat as a therapy animal. 

“This is Nelly,” He glanced lovingly down in towards his feet, where the cat now stood, looking at Sonny suspiciously with her one yellow eye. Rafael bent down to scratch behind her ears; he was sure Sonny could see the affection he had for her radiating from him, something he knew the younger man would appreciate. Being allowed within a ten-mile radius of the crusading prosecutor expressing any kind of fondness was the highest privilege afterall. 

Sonny knelt down in front of the animal, provoking a flinch from Rafael. He wasn’t lying when he said she hated people- no one except Rafael had been allowed to so much as pet her in over ten years. 

He remembered introducing her to Olivia, where she had hissed and retreated to his bedroom (where she spent most nights curled up next to him) and hid until the lieutenant had left the apartment. Then there was his mother who swore to high heavens the cat was a demon, or at least some kind of omen of death. And Rita, who had to pull Nelly off of her leg, leaving it covered in scratches and bite marks.  
“Forgot to tell you I trained her to attack defense attorneys that somehow made it into my home,” Rafael had joked while retrieving his first-aid kit.  
“Hilarious.” She had replied, dryly. 

As Sonny got closer to intruding Nelly’s personal space, Rafael prayed he would leave with both eyes intact. 

But then, something completely unexpected happened. Sonny, now face-to-face with the “demon cat” cooed, “Hey there Nel, what goin’ on?” and reached out to pat her. Successfully. Rafael starred, eyes wide and mouth agape as his boyfriend ran his fingers down the soft fur coating Nelly’s spine, while she all but melted under his touch. Purring, she pressed into the petting and Sonny’s grin spread wider than Rafael had ever seen it.

“Doesn’t look like she hates me… or is she just really good at hiding it?” Sonny asked innocently, shit-eating grin still plastered to his face. Rafael couldn’t even think of a snippy comment in response, still standing there, staring with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Snapping himself out of it he replied, “Guess I was wrong.” 

Sonny feigned a shocked expression at hearing Rafael say those words (again, it was a privilege to hear him admit he wasn’t always right), eliciting a glare from the older man as they moved to the living room, where the food was waiting. 

\---

Halfway through the film (“Guardians of the Galaxy... it’s really good, you’ll love it!” Sonny had eagerly promised- it bored the hell out of Rafael but if Sonny was happy, it was a small price to pay.) Rafael was drifting off with his head resting on Sonny’s shoulder and Sonny’s arm wrapped around his waist when Nelly jumped into his lap. “Hey baby,” He muttered sleepily, scratching behind her ears and under her chin as she curled herself into a little ball on top of him.

Sonny chuckled into Rafael’s hair and pressed a quick kiss there. “You really love that cat, huh.”  
Rafael shrugged, replying, “Someone had to.” He was silent for a few moments- a comfortable quiet, pressed against the two creatures he loved most, before deciding to start his story. 

“A few years ago now- twelve to be exact- I had just moved into this place. I was moving my stuff from the uhaul to the apartment when I heard her meowing in the alley across the street,” Sonny nodded,letting Rafael know he was listening. “I went to check it out, obviously, and there she was. This tiny kitten in a mouldy cardboard box crying out to me. I just- I couldn’t just leave her there… plus she only had the one eye and I thought she had gotten into a fight and lost it so I wanted to take her to the vet, just to make sure she was okay you know?” Again, Sonny nodded, listening carefully. “So yeah, I picked her up, wrapped her in a towel and took her to a vet. The vet told me she had been born with the one eye, which was probably why she had been abandoned in the alley in the first place, and that they’d take her off my hands if I wanted, because, and I’m quoting, ‘the little devil’s a real biter’” He laughed at the memory, feeling Sonny’s chest vibrate with laughter also. “I had no idea what he was talking about, but I guess at some point I must have realised that I was the only one that had touched her without a fuss. I don’t know what it was but- she was just so small, I couldn’t understand how anyone could leave such a sweet little thing alone to die, just because she was half-blind. So I took her home.” Rafael actually felt himself getting misty-eyed at the thought of his beloved pet starving to death in that awful box. Somehow Sonny sensed his change in mood and began carding his long fingers through the older man’s hair. Rafael leaned into the touch, in that moment understanding exactly why Nelly had warmed to the detective so quickly. 

“You tired?” Rafael, thankful for the change in topic, nodded. “Lets go to bed then.” 

\---

Rafael woke the next morning as the sun crept into his bedroom. Laying still few short moments before opening his eyes and getting out of bed, he couldn’t help but feel completely at peace. Slowly peeling his eyes open, he turned his head towards Sonny, who lay draped across his chest, still dead to the world. Rafael felt his heart swell; the golden light that slipped through his blinds perfectly illuminated the younger man, making him look ethereal (although, if you asked Rafael, he didn’t need fancy lighting to be as beautiful as he was). But there was something else. Towards the other end of the bed where Sonny’s gangly legs lay, Nelly was curled up and asleep on top of them. His boyfriend and his cat, the two things in the world that mattered most to him, lying together like this was how it always had been. And Rafael realised, this is how it always should be.

Looking at Nelly, he knew he had made the right decision when it came to Sonny.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!
> 
> follow me on twitter @snnycarisi


End file.
